Oh Glory- One Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: He knew that what he was doing was wrong. Deep down, in his heart, he knew this. And yet, he'd do it a million times over just to reach it. Reach her. Inspired by 'Panic at the Disco's song 'Oh Glory'. Rated T because I'm Paranoid.


He knew that what he was doing was wrong.

Deep down, in his heart, he knew this.

And yet, he'd do it a million times over just to reach it.

Reach _her_.

He took a deep breath, lifting his eyes up to the heavens almost in prayer before letting it out slowly, closing his eyes.

They hadn't found him yet.

He grabbed his gun on his nightstand and stashed it in his jacket- just as he did every morning.

No matter how discouraging it was, he would do this. He would get her back.

He was so close, too! Not even Adrien's inevitable disappointment could stop him. Nor could his constant defeat by those heroes.

Just two.

He only needed those two, and he'd get there. Get to _her_.

Even as his heart squeezed unhappily in his chest, he knew that it was okay. It was for her- for love. Everything would be okay, so long as he had her back.

Every single person that he pushed away- all of those that he had betrayed- it would all be fixed like Ladybug's Miraculous cure once he had his wish. And nothing would stop him.

"Nathalie, I'm heading up." He said to her. She just gave him a small smile and nodded.

"I'll make sure Adrien is at school on time."

"Good. If anyone calls, tell them that I'm busy."

"Of course, Sir." Gabriel moved past and pressed the sequence in the portrait, allowing him to be lowered and then lifted again.

Just last week, his ultimate plan had, well… ultimately failed. He hadn't had enough to overwhelm the two superheroes- even when he akumatized their own teammates! And then Nathalie…

What was she thinking, grabbing the Peacock Miraculous and using it when she very well knew that it was broken? Just to save his life?

He was aware of her feelings for him, but in the end, her heart would have to be broken. He didn't even know why she felt that way for him or even kept herself happy enough knowing that he'd always reject her for someone who had passed on. There had been no sadness looming over her heart from even the constant reminder that he would never love her the way she did him.

Gabriel shook his head, removing his ascot. He wasn't supposed to be mulling over her life choices. He needed to continue to build up his army- make it even more powerful so that this time it would overwhelm the heroes, and he'd have the last two things that he'd need to get her back.

"G-Good Morning, Master." Nooro greeted softly, bowing.

"Good Morning, Nooro." Gabriel greeted in turn. "Are you ready?" The kwami made a small noise, but the man ignored it as he threw his arms out. "Nooro, Dark Wings- Rise!" Nooro was sucked into the Miraculous, signifying the beginning of the transformation sequence. Once it was finished, Hawkmoth was hit with the many griefs that echoed throughout Paris.

So many people were sick or had died in Paris that this was the norm when he transformed. Anyone lesser than him would have broken down at this point- the idea of all of these people dying every single day would surely grate on one's mentality.

Not his.

Well, perhaps at first. He wasn't overprotective of his son for absolutely no reason.

He shook his head, looking up at his window to begin his daily mental scan of the city.

"Who might I have missed while I slept?" He asked himself quietly, even as his mental vision sped through every household in search of a… unique hatred, or sadness. If he akumatized everyone who was sick or who grieved, the Akumas would be too similar. He needed unique powers to grow his army- to make him stronger, so that the next time that he tried it, he would succeed.

 _There._

A girl who hadn't undergone a recent death or illness, but was clearly depressed. Tears were falling down her face, even as she held onto a silver locket hanging off of her neck almost desperately. He did a quick glance over her mental state- it looked as though she had a small case of depression. Would it even be worth it to Akumatize her? Normally he'd avoid targeting people with mental disorders- aware that his powers could very well make the situation worse.

In fact, there was nothing that could have possibly reduced her to this state except her own thoughts. How would she help him build up his army? What potential did she have?

He snuck his mental vision closer, trying to hear the girl- to decipher what had her down.

' _It's going to happen again.'_ Seemed to be what her thoughts circled around. ' _Nothing can stop it from happening. Everyone leaves at some point, whether they want to or not. What's the point?'_

The words, oddly, seemed familiar to him. He dismissed it, an outline for an incredibly unique and powerful Akuma forming in his mind. His heart squeezed uncomfortably at the idea, even as he spoke aloud to himself.

"Look here," He said smoothly. "A girl who knows the horrible truth of reality." He held out his hand, allowing a butterfly to land on it. He covered it with his hand, infusing the powers and design of the Akuma into the butterfly, as well as the mind link. "Now go, my little Akuma, and evilize her!" He spun his cane around- something that he had found to hasten the Akuma's passage, and it was off. He waited eagerly, and once the Akuma had found a place to reside in, the link opened. He smirked. Showtime.

"Hello, Linker." He said, his tone of voice one that he often used to help people see his way- the most persuasive he had. "All you want is to stay with the people you love, but you know as well as I that, normally, they would all leave no matter what you did. However, I can change that. I can give you the power to unite people so strongly that they will never be able to leave the other ever again. All you have to do is get me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses." He didn't even have to ask before he could feel her standing up, sudden confidence boosting through her being.

"No one will feel this pain ever again!" She declared, throwing her hand out as though to throw the idea of people getting hurt out of her way. He could imagine the clothes melding onto her, envisioning what she'd look like. A metallic silver skin-tight outfit that distracted others from the silver of her locket- the one that the Akuma had chosen to reside in. The sleeves were different, weaving over and under each other so as to show small, diamond-like patches of skin all the way down to her wrist. Her brown hair was woven into a loose braid, with a silver chain holding it together around the bottom and hanging down her back by a few links. Chains also hung down from her wrists, allowing her to use them like whips. Her hazel eyes were surrounded by a metallic silver mask with almost invisible imprints of chains.

The second she was finished, however, he could no longer see her. He could only see through her eyes, and he watched as she looked down at her hands, experimentally swinging the chains around a few times before looking around again.

"Hawkmoth, wouldn't you agree that it would be easier to capture Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous if they truly could not leave the other?" She asked. Hawkmoth was surprised for a moment- most Akumas felt so strongly about their cause that they'd completely disregard the deal and test out their newly acquired powers, as well as accomplish their own goal.

…

He had akumatized a certainly strange girl, then.

He thought over her words, lifting a hand up to his chin. He nodded and smirked, the mask insignia appearing over both of them once more as he replied.

"Linker, that is a truly ingenious idea." He praised. "If you cause a big enough ruckus, I've found that they turn up faster. I'd suggest targeting a school or a tourist-populated area."

"Hmm, that is some good advice." Linker nodded. "Thank you." She threw her chain up to the rooftop, and it extended as far as she wished, attaching to it and thus allowing her to swing throughout the city as that fictional superhero spiderman would. Hawkmoth retreated his vision, never quite being one for the sight of heights.

Truly, this Akuma was going to turn out to be very, very interesting…

7923659732675239562937657926397562763597639756273965

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug called out- Hawkmoth had barely heard it over the sound of chains smacking against Chat Noir's baton. Somehow, the two heroes had managed to fight while being chained together by both wrist AND leg.

 _It was infuriating!_

"Watch out!" He warned, even as Ladybug exclaimed 'a crowbar?!' in the background. He could see the two heroes clear as day, and Chat Noir said some witty remark about 'do we need to crow back and think of a plan?' "Every single time she pulls out a lucky charm, she gets the better of her opponent!"

"If you keep thinking that, it's always going to happen." Linker remarked quietly. "They haven't faced me yet."

Hawkmoth sighed but decided not to argue.

He re-focused back on the fight, noticing that Ladybug was looking around once more to try and figure out what she should use with her Lucky Charm. Linker smirked, throwing up one of her chains and trying to kick the two of them in the face. Chat Noir blocked her and forced Ladybug to duck with him, and then roll to the side when Linker tried to land on them. They got back up quickly, and Chat swiftly used his staff to deflect the Chains that she shot at him, although it was awkward because he was using only one hand. An idea sparked in Ladybug's eyes.

"Anytime you're ready, LB!" Chat Noir called out. Ladybug whispered something to him, and he nodded with a smirk. "Got it!"

He could feel Linker scowl, and he groaned.

"Dang-it, she's got a plan." He muttered to himself before pulling up the link. "Quick- take her Lucky Charm away from her!"

"Yes, Sir." Linker replied, swinging her chains around. She aimed it at the red and black-spotted crowbar, throwing it forward. However, that was when they rushed forward. Chat Noir shouted out a 'Cataclysm' as they slid by her feat. Linker tried to jump over them, but their chained hands grabbed onto her feet and pulled her down. Ladybug then swiftly used the crowbar to grab the the links closest to her wrists and hold them onto the ground. Chat Noir grabbed the chain on her locket and yanked it, allowing the Akuma to come free.

He was only allowed a vague perspective as to what was going on now that his Akuma was no longer in control, and he stomped his feet and cursed Ladybug for what felt like the millionth time as she called out a 'Miraculous Ladybug'.

"Time to de-evilize!" He heard Ladybug say moments later. "Gotcha! Bye-Bye, little butterfly." He couldn't hear anything else after that.

"One day, I'll get your Miraculouses!" He vowed. "And I won't leave until I do!"

The window closed- Nathalie's signal that she knew he was done, and that it was time to get back to work on his company. Fuming, Gabriel called off his transformation sequence, putting his ascot back into place and walking over to the platform.

 _Another failure._

But every failure meant another lesson. Gabriel had learned things today, and he'd exploit those things as he built his Army up even stronger.

For now, he had to work on his designs, and go on with his 'normal' life.

2936597236527365792356926357327959237657923795

At the end of the day, it had passed by as one would normally suspect. His son came home, worked on his piano and Chinese, and stayed safe in his room. No one else was up for an akumatization, and only minor problems occurred at his company, and Ladybug and Chat Noir received thanks for saving Paris once again.

Gabriel sighed as he sat down on his bed- the silk almost painfully reminding him of her. His heart squeezed, distraught.

He needed to bring her back. He was too close to his goal to stop now.

And he would never stop- not until she was here once more, by his side.

All he had to do was sleep, and hope that Ladybug, Chat Noir, and the Police didn't come for him in his sleep. Although he had thrown them all off course by tasting his own akumatization, he wouldn't risk it. As long as he woke up tomorrow, he'd be able to try again. Over and over and over again, until he had the Miraculous within his grasp and the ability to grant the wish needed to bring her back to him.

He pulled his gun out, placing it on his nightstand before he dressed for bed, hopping into the bedsheets and attempting to sleep even as the loss of the warmth beside him haunted him.

He just needed those two Miracles- the wish, and he'd be able to right all of his wrongs. He'd finally have her with him, all he needed to do was sleep, survive, and morning would come.

It was those thoughts that finally got him to sleep, allowing his body to rest and prepare for the next day to come.


End file.
